Shattered
by LovesMusicandLightblue
Summary: Lenobia realises that she have been adopted illegally and was actually stolen from her family. She runs away from home to find out who her real family is. Her kidnapper tries to stop her no matter what,even if it means to have her killed. Will she find her real family before her kidnapper stops her?


**Who am I?**

I stared at the three words printed in bold at the top of my paper. The teacher had assigned us to write this journal. Now for once,I didn't know what to write for my journal. Just then the doorbell rang. I quickly got out of my room,scrambled down the stairs and opened the door. Jam. He is my best guy friend. He ain't my boyfriend. Both of us were not interested in relationships neither are we interested in each other.  
We were friends since I was 6.

"Hey Jam,Whats up?"

"Just wanted to see if I could come over and get some ideas from you for the journal."

"Well,I don't know what to write either but I am sure we can work this out. Come on in."

Both of us headed upstairs back into my room. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed.

"Why seem so stressed?" Jam asked,looking out of my window.

"I do not know what to write for my journal...Who am I? What kind of topic is that?"

"I guess we start talking about our childhood? Teacher say we have to paste pictures."

"Well then,"I got up and started going down the stairs."Lets go search for pictures of me when I was young." Jam followed me. I went to the bookshelf in the living room where my mum keep all our photo albums. I toss the albums everywhere(noisily),looking for the one that has my picture of when I am young.

"Lenobia,What are you looking for?" My mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Pictures of me when I was young. Do you know where is it?"

"Oh yes they are in the attic room."

"Thanks,"I replied and ran to the study room. I tried to reach for the handle of the door to the attic room that was above me.

"Oh you got to be kidding. I still cannot reach? I am how old already still - Ah!" strong hands wrapped around my waist lifted me up. I looked below me.

"Jam don't do that suddenly. It scares me."

"Oh would you hurry up and stop talking?" I rolled my eyes and pulled the handle. The ladder slide down and I begin climbing. I looked around in the attic and spotted a silver box. Jam came up beside me and laughed. "I have never seen an attic so neat before. Your mum sure is a neat freak."

I opened the silver box and looked for the date when I was 6. There was only one picture of me in the folder. It was quite blur so I decided  
to search for another one. I looked under the folder of the year I was 3 years old. There was only papers in there and a couple of pictures. I took the pictures out and saw that they were pictures of a beautiful young lady hugging a girl who looked like me. The background was at the beach.

"Isn't that you? Who is that lady next to you?" Jam asked.

"I dunno. I don't recognise her."

Jam took out the papers from the same folder. He read it and his eyes widened,face paled.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I think you...you might be adopted." He stammered.

I laughed. How is that even possible? "Oh come on Jam,I am not falling for that trick. That cannot be your best."

"No,I am serious look,"He handed me the paper.

**Marshville Adoption Agency**  
**Name : Amanda Mckenzi **  
**Country : America**  
**Age : 3 **

Below it was a picture of me when I was young. She had big blue eyes,brown hair and a mole near the corner of her eyes. Just like me. The whole paper was a document of the procedure of an adopted child.

"Wait,this cannot be me. My name is Lenobia Ashfield. I live in England. I don't match the name and country in this document except the  
picture."

"Have you ever heard of changing of names and aeroplanes?"

"No this is not possible." I shook my head and backed off.

"It is possible,no wonder you have a American look. Plus you look nothing like your parents and your brother Xavier. You have blue eyes,they don't,you have brown reddish hair,they don't."

"Mummy says its called complicated Science."

Jam rolled his eyes. "Fine,if you choose to believe that way I can't help you. So you just get on with your normal life I guess." I snatched  
the documents from him before he can put back into the box.

"I will go find out more about this. I don't wanna jump into conclusions." I went back downstairs back to my own room with the documents and pictures. I sat in one corner trying to sort out the mess and confusion in my head. Jam walked in and started surfing the net. Half an hour past and I was still sitting in the same corner.

"Hey,Lenobia. Take a look at this. I was searching for some details on this document and I came across this website."

I looked at the screen. There were pictures of missing children in America. All was found except for a few. Jam scrolled down and it stopped at a girl's picture. Jam clicked on the picture and the page changed.

**Girl,Missing**  
**Last seen : 6 August 2000**  
**Age : 3**  
**Birthday : 12 April 1997**

**Lost at the Coronado Beach**

"You know,I got a bad feeling that you have been adopted illegally. You were stolen from your real family," Jam said. I looked at the name under the picture of the girl.

**Name : Amanda Mckenzi**


End file.
